Father's Day
by Autumn Child
Summary: Amara and Hotaru spend Fathers day together. sweet, nothing bad


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any Scout.  
Pen name: Autumn child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@yahoo.com  
  
  
Father's Day  
  
"Oh, daddy! Wake up!" I squirmed in my sleep, trying to think of were exactly i was. "Daddy!" i heard the little voice agen, only this time growing imacent. i rolled over to see my sweet little daughter. "Good, morning, hotaru! Why, what day is it today?!" i asked, loving to teas her. She gave my this cute looking angry frown. "Fathers Day!" she shook me. "Mommy and Aunt Trista made you breakfast, I wanted to wake up up!" I gave her a kiss. "Come on. hop into bed. I pulled down the blankets and she jumped in.  
"Good morrnig, amara!" "Happy Fathers day!" i heard from both Michele and Trista. They brougth in a big tray of french toast, cearle (for Hotaru), eggs, bacon, regular toast, steak, coffee, and orange juice. I smiled at them. "Okay, this is my breakfast, but what about yours?!" Michele frowned a bit. "Really, Amara. Your not going to eat all that by youyr self!" I srugged my shoulders. "Why not? I need my energy!" "Hotaru," Trista begain, giving me a withered look," Why dodn't you go and get her Fathers day gift?" Hotaru jumped out of bed and ran in to her room. She came out a minute latter with a large box with blue and gold wrapping paper. She smiled as she presented it to me. "For you daddy. I helped pick it out...but Mommy and Aunt Trista payed for it." She said the last part a little quietly, as though it was some horrible secret or somthing. I chuckled as i opened the box to find a beutiful silk dress shirt, tie, and a Hotaru original drawing. When i say original, I mean it. The drawing was of me and her, But I was neon blue, green and pink. Hotaru made herself purple and orange. "Oh, sweetie, I love it!" I gave her a big hugg. "Come on, daddy. Eat your breakfast." Michele and Trista smiled as the two fo us begain to eat. "We'll leave the two of you alone." They left,smiling.  
"Well, now, Hotaru, what would you like to do?" It was about an hour after we ate and dressed, and I had some big plans for me and my little girl."I don't know, daddy! It's your day!" "Come, on. i'll supprise you!"  
And supprise i did. I made Hotaru close her eyes while i was driving. When she opened them, we were at the enrince of 'Happy Coaster Land', the top amusment park this side of Tocyo. "Daddy! This is the best!" She screamed. We spent a good part of the day riding the coasters and eating coaten cand, (wich I almost threw up). i was having so much fun with hotaru, that I almost forgot the time. "Hotaru! We have to get home! Mommy's making us somthing special!" We quickly left, (wich i think my stomach was proboble thanking me for) and drove home.  
Along the way, i kept looking at this vial teady bear, the kind that Mina had given to me and Michele when she had wanted to prove she had a pure heart. Hotaru had ' won it for me, and me alone', as she told the guy at the booth. It was so cute. She used her own mony to get me this little bear because she 'loves her daddy with all her heart'. I think I almost stared to cry.  
We arived home to were wonderful smells were coming out of the kitchen. "Well, i didn't think the two of you would ever get back!" I smiled at her as Hotaru tryed to get a look at the desert in the refrdgerator. "Oh, no, Hotaru! " Michele said, waking her with the dish towel. Giggling, the two of us whent inside. I switched on the car races, wile hotaru busied herself on the floor, drawing another picture of me and her. i'll tell you one thing, this kid is a real artist. I think we need another refridgerator just to hold all of her work!  
We were like that for about ten minutes, watching tv and drawing, every so often hearing Michele curse, (Trista was trying to help her cook), when we were finally called in.  
Dinner was great. We had japaness noodles, salad, pork fried rices, lo mein, chicken stir fry, and, of course, cochalte cake. i over ate agen, wich Michele scolded me for. Hotaru save all her room for the cake, wich ment she just about ate anything at all.  
It was after dinner, and I was once agen relaxing in front of the tv. Hotaru cmae and sat on my lap. We sat htere for a minute, while i tryed to figure out what we should do next. "Hotaru, how would you like to go down to the track with me? I love showing you off!" Hotaru nodded, and we whent out to my car.  
We drove to the track, singing at the top of our lungs to one of my favorite cd's, Match Box Twenty 'Mad Season'. We drove into the track,were all the guys were just standing around. "Amara! What the fu..." "Hey!" I yelled, "my little girl is here with me!" All eyes turned to Hotaru, who smiled shyly. James, my role model and one of my best guy friends, bent down in front of Hotaru. "Hey, sunshine! Would you like to go for a ride?" She looked at me first, then nodded. james picked her up and dropped her into the passangers seat with a helmet. They took off about 60 miles an hour. Okay, it's not fast, but he wanted to extra carefull with her. They drove about five minutes. i talked with some of my other friends untill they were done. They got out, Hotaru looking happy but a little dizzy. "Thanks, James. That was the best!" James smiled at her. "Your welcome, Hotaru! Your daddy must sure be proud of you." I nodded. "I sure am."  
It was late, so I decided we should be taking off. We said our good byes and started home. hotaru was already asleep by time I pulled into the drive way. i carried her inside, gave her a bath, and put her to bed. I sat on her bed, just watching my little girl. She opened her eyes slightly. "Happy Fathers day, daddy!" 


End file.
